1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication headset, and more particularly to a communication headset having a rotatable microphone arm.
2. The Related Art
As well known that a telephony device plays an important role in people's daily life, especially to a wireless/mobile communication handset. However, if a user is busy at doing other things, such as that the user's hands are needed for turning pages, the handset would be held against the user's shoulder, which brings inconvenience to long-time usage. Then, as the rapid development of communication technology, in recent years, an ear-hooked type headset is extensively developed because the ear-hooked type headset is used without having to be held by hands, which brings convenience to the user whose both hands are occupied at the same time.
An example of an ear-hooked type headset is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,166 that discloses a telephone communication unit including a main unit, an earphone on the main unit, a substantially U-shaped support and a weight attached to the support. The main unit supports an arm having a sound-receiving opening for a microphone. The opening is positioned substantially at the outer end of the arm, remote form the main unit. The arm the telephone communication unit provides is relatively long, which means that the construction thereof is relatively big space demanding when the telephone communication unit is not used. This known telephone communication unit is not expedient for people to transport around with, the reason being that the telephone communication unit cannot be placed in a pocket, a bag or the like conveniently when the telephone communication unit is not in use. Therefore, a much more compact ear-hooked type communication headset with much smaller dimensions is desired.